Together Always
by Emily Petrova
Summary: This fan fiction is about Xiaoyu and Hwoarang. Feelings will arise but should they accept these feelings? Or should they not for their own good.


Hello Everyone. This is the fan fiction about Xiaoyu and Hwoarang. So please read and review.

Chapter 1: Beginning

The alarm rang and I was still asleep because it was Sunday. I switched off the alarm and looked up at the ceiling. I felt so warm and comfortable that I still wanted to sleep. My bed felt like paradise. But the door knocked and I could tell who it was. I opened the door and saw Grandpa Wang smiling at me. "Oh, Good Morning Grandpa." Grandpa smiled and moved the curtains from the window. "Good Morning Xiaoyu. Did you sleep well?" I looked in the mirror and tied my hair into a low ponytail. "Yes Grandpa but where is Panda?" I went into the washroom and forgot to listen their answer about the question I asked. I got out of the washroom after a nice shower and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw grandpa cooking. "Grandpa you go sit and relax. I'll do this." Grandpa looked at me and said. "I want to make breakfast for you. I promise only this day." I hugged grandpa from behind. "Love you Grandpa." Grandpa laughed a bit and replied. "Now go and sit at the dining table. I'll be right there." I sat on the chair of the dining table waiting for Grandpa. After some time, Grandpa came and placed two dishes on the table. I looked at the dishes but they were not at all recognizable. "Grandpa, what have you cooked?" Grandpa came with two glasses and a jug filled with orange juice. "Oh this is a new recipe. That's Denver omelet and that is peach French toast. I hope you like them." I looked at the dishes and then at Grandpa. "Wow Grandpa this is totally amazing." I took a bite of the Denver omelet and it tasted so delicious. After that, we started eating and discussed some things. "Hey Grandpa I forgot. Where is Panda?" Grandpa looked at me while coughing. "Oh Xiaoyu I forgot to tell you. You know about the house at the left side it was empty. No one lived there." I gave a puzzled look to Grandpa. "Yeah but why is it connected to where Panda is?" Grandpa picked up the dishes and said. "Well a new family moved in. There is an old man and a young boy only. Panda went there actually and Panda kind of like's the company of that young boy." I was surprised and shocked. "Okay that's cool." I went into the kitchen and washed the dishes. I completely ignored it. After that I completed all the house chores, prepared my test for school, and watched TV. I looked at the clock and it was almost midnight. I went to my room and closed the door. "Panda? She's still there? How could I possibly forget?" I rushed downstairs and opened the main door and went out. "Okay left side." I looked at the left and saw the house. I walked towards the house and now I was standing right in front of the door. "Okay let's get panda out." I knocked the door and waited for someone to open it. Finally the door opened and I saw an old man standing. His hair was tied in a short ponytail and he looked at me and then smiled. "Yes?" I smiled back warmly and said. "Actually my pet is in here. A panda?" He gave me a surprising look. "It's your pet? Yes it's in here. Wait a second please." I gave him a concerned look and replied. "Okay." He looked upstairs and said. "Hwoarang. Can you get the panda down? Its keeper has come to take it." Suddenly I heard a loud and slow voice. "I'm coming." I saw someone I guess I knew. He was tall and looked like a Korean. He had orange auburn hair and he was wearing a white dobok. Panda was behind him and she seemed so happy. That old man went inside and he came down with Panda. Panda came out and went away without even looking at me. She acted strange. I was just about to leave when he said something. "Hey? I saw you at the last tournament. You're Xiaoyu right?" I looked back and replied. "Yes I remember you now but I didn't catch your name."He moved his hand in front of me and said. "I'm Hwoarang." I placed my hand in his for a handshake. His hand felt so warm. I immediately moved my hand back. "So I guess my pet really likes you." He giggled and said. "Yeah well I got my charms." I smiled while I tucked my hair behind my hair. "Okay then. It's already late so good night." I was walking away from him when he suddenly appeared in front of me. "How did you do that? You were there and now you're here." He laughed and replied at my statement. "Well I can do this. Anyways, I wanted to say good night." I lightly smiled and said. "Yeah." I was walking through the stairs in front of my house while looking at him. I suddenly disturbed my balance and fell. I let out a tiny scream because I felt pain in my ankle. A moment passed and Hwoarang ran towards me. "Hey are you okay?" A tear fell from my eye while holding my ankle. "I don't know." He gave a concerned look to me. "Hey don't cry. Let's take a look at this." He held my ankle and looked at it. "The bone is dislocated I guess." I looked at him with a tensed look. "What now?" He smiled and held my ankle tight and then moved it quickly. A sound of a crack came and as I was going to scream he kept his hand on my mouth. My face turned red because of two reasons. First reason was the pain. The second reason was because Hwoarang was really close to me when he kept his hand on my mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" He gave an embarrassed look. "If I would have told you that I was going to do this. You never ever let me do that." I finally stood up and as I was going to shout on him I realized that my ankle was absolutely fine. "Sorry I need to go and thank you." I opened the main door of my house and went it. I slammed the door and went upstairs to my room. I came in and saw that Panda was already asleep. So I jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow. That night I could feel something between us. It was the beginning of something.


End file.
